Life In Technicolor
by UnWrittenFox
Summary: Life was boring. My friends think I'm nuts for saying it. Dad, well, he's strange at times but totally caring. But, I feel like there's something missing in my life. I need to go somewhere, do something. I don't want to be known as Emiko Uchiha, the prodigy. But where to? It's not like dad would let me anyway... As I was saying...life is tedious but simple. But, all would change...


**Life in Technicolor**

_Chapter 1 _

_Escaping the Cycle_

* * *

SASUFEMNARU

* * *

My life has always been seen in black and white.

It looked like something written from a script and being rein acted several times. It was the same thing everyday. It was tedious but simple. When I'd complained my friends had thought I was crazy. I lived with my dad, he was...strange at times but caring all the same. I wouldn't trade him for the world. My friends were great; I could talk to them about anything and everything.

But, when I walk down the street I'm known as Emiko Uchiha a prodigy in the making. Sure, I didn't mind it; I got a lot of respect out of it. But, I just didn't feel right. I wanted, for once in my life, to be seen for who I am. Not because of my father's reputation as an Uchiha, the last surviving one anyway, which is a total lie because Uncle Itachi visits all the time.

"Hello Emiko! Having a good day?"

I paused in my musing, sending a wave and a smile towards the villager who happened to be walking by.

See what I mean?

Carrying on my way to the flower shop I glanced at my reflection in a window. What I saw was a lanky, pale, dark haired sixteen year old, staring right back at me. Blowing at a loose piece of hair that was dangling in front of my face I carried on.

I don't mind being greeted every once in a while. But the constant asking of 'how was your day' grew old when I hit seven. Dad just told me to wave and smile, that way I wasn't dragging myself into an endless conversation. Especially with Nekobaa. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely, respected elder. But gosh, could that lady go on. The day I'd come home, after a four hour long conversation with Nekobaa, at her house, dad had given me one glance before smirking. He'd teased me about it all through dinner and throughout the week. It never grew old with him.

Sighing I pushed open the door to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Oh, hello Emiko!" a voice greeted me.

Looking up, I sent a grin towards the lady behind the till. She stood at '5"8' with long platinum hair, pulled into a high pony tail, she wore a purple shinobi outfit and pale baby blue eyes. She was an old family friend and was often seen with a pink haired woman, called Sakura. She was married to Shikamaru, a genius, who I often shared a game of shoji with. She was also the mother of my best friend, Mei.

"So, what brings you to this side of the village? I hear Neji and Tenten are expecting twins, did you know that?" she asked, leaning on the counter. She always was one for gossip, I wasn't much for it. Besides what comes around in this village goes around.

Yawning I replied "Not much, just on a stroll. I'll make sure to tell dad, although I think he was meeting with Neji earlier today. I just thought I'd pick up a few seeds for dad, you know how he is."

Looking round the shop I grinned, the fresh smell of flowers was overwhelming. It looked like Ino was really busy; a couple of customers were grazing through the flower sections.

Sending a sly look as she walked over to a rack Ino laughed, replying "Of course, you're forgetting I was in the same year as him and your mother..." She paused, lightly stroking a pack of sunflowers before shaking her head. It was as if she was suddenly being pulled into her memories. However as quickly as I noticed it was quickly gone as she continued "Anyway, what does your dad need? I have poppies, daisies, lilies, daffodils, sunflowers-

I frowned; my mum was in the same year as my dad? He'd never mentioned that, on second thought he'd never mentioned my mum before. Although it wasn't like I questioned it. We weren't really the photo type of people, despite what people said about our good looks. Seeing as I never saw a photo of my mother I never really questioned about her. If I didn't see her then why think of her? Of course I thought it was a bit odd that my friends had mothers and I didn't. It wasn't really something I'd spoken about with dad before though. Perhaps I should mention it to dad tonight?

Making a mental note of it I interrupted her. "Can I have two packs of sunflower seed, one pack of daffodils and...erm...some poppies please?" I asked, rubbing my hands.

Nodding she picked up the requested seeds before heading to the till. "How is your dad anyway?"

I shrugged, stretching as I replied "Same old, he's on about growing some vegetables this time. He tried to drag me out last time to help him. Gardening isn't really my thing though."

She laughed, stopping what she was doing as she tightened her pony tail. Pushing her platinum blonde hair behind her ear she told me "He cares about you, you know that, don't you, Emiko?"

"Of course I do, he...just acts strange sometimes." I replied, glancing at my feet.

After ringing up the seeds and placing them into a bag she told me "Take care of yourself, understand? If I smell as much as a whiff of trouble I'll be round, I'll bring Sakura with me too."

At the mention of bringing Sakura I laughed, dad had never looked so scared when those two had come round. I'd been sick with a fever and dad had been pretty shaken up, when Ino and Sakura came onto the case he would've probably had a heart attack. They could be pretty controlling at times. Within a couple of days I was better again, dad was more aware after the woman had straightened him out.

Nodding I gave her the money, grabbing the bag and turning to leave. I called over my shoulder "Okay, thanks!"

Pulling open the door I stepped onto the sunny streets of Konoha. My smile disappearing as all heads turned to me. A couple of greetings were said before everyone carried on walking. My shoulders drooped as I closed the door behind me. Nope, trying to act like any other villager was not going to work.

I was the only daughter of Sasuke Uchiha. Aged 16 and never dated a boy. With dark raven hair that came to mid-chest, dark cornflower blue eyes, pale skin and a lanky body. It just screamed 'Come and get me!'

Note the sarcasm.

Besides, who needed boys? I had my two best friends in the world; they were all I needed besides my other friends of course. They were also on my team and we kicked ass, if I say so myself. So, I was slightly bragging. Believe me when I say that no boy asked me out mind. Dad said it had something to do with me being fairly blunt to the point and being a tomboy. Hey, it was their problem not mine.

I'm just who I am.

If I knew who I actually was...

Crossing my arms I huffed. Gosh, talk about depressing. Shaking my head I concentrated on where I was. The Uchiha compound was just in sight. Looking behind me I rolled my eyes, not again. Stopping I let out a sigh, listening as I heard footsteps before rustling. Deciding on letting them know I called out "I know you're there."

"Very impressive, Emi-chan. As expected of you."

I turned, facing a man with brunette hair standing upright, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He stood with his arms crossed, his muscles tensed to show how much he'd just worked out.

Rolling my eyes I replied "Oh please, what brings you here? Last time I recalled you lived on the _other _side of the village."

"Touché."

Sighing I replied "If you're here to give me a lecture then forget it."

I turned round ready to carry on home when he appeared in front of me, saying "Hey, hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." I replied, which was pretty true.

"Alright then, I suppose you don't want to hear the new mission that I've got us then?" he grinned, turning to walk past me.

My eyes widened, grabbing his wrist as I asked "Wait, what mission?"

He chuckled, ruffling my hair, ignoring my scowl, as he replied "What? Oh the mission? It's nothing, I'll tell you another time."

"Sensei, tell me!" I yelled, stomping my foot as he wriggled out of my grasp.

Taking a step back he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, telling me "We're heading to the Grass village, we'll be taking Kei, a former shinobi of Konoha, to the prison there. We'll also be doing an inspection, not many people believe for it to be humane."

I nodded, arching an eye brow as I replied "Sounds interesting enough can't wait. When do we leave?"

Grinning, sensei replied "At the end of the week, it'll take four days to get there."

"Okay, thanks, sensei."

"No problem, kiddo. See you then." Konohamaru said, waving his hand as he walked away.

I grinned, a new mission. That was probably what I needed. Just to get hands on with some fighting for one or two weeks, outside of the village, I can stop being seen as a prodigy and just live a little. The perfect way to let out some frustration. Wonder what dad will say...

Shrugging I finally made it to the Uchiha compound gate, which was on the far side of the village. Opening them I shivered, I always had this feeling when I entered. Mind you, dad had said that his family was murdered on these grounds. But, why stay in them? Attachment? With the way he spoke about them, I think not.

Sighing, I hastily made it to the door to the main household, opening the door. Seeing no one in the hallway I shut the door and slid open the living room door. Frowning I called out "Dad? I'm home!"

'_He must be outside in the garden...'_

Heading to the back I looked through the window, there dad was with eight kunai. What was he doing with them? He couldn't possibly be...training? I watched in amazement, looking closely as he jumped flicking the kunai in his hand. I gasped, watching as each kunai hit its target head on. Dad flipped before landing crouched on his feet. I'd never seen him do something like that before.

He'd looked awesome just then, he was in his own zone. It was inspirational to watch, the way it was perfected. It must have taken a long time to learn. But where had dad learnt that? He'd never mentioned being a shinobi. Uncle Itachi's a shinobi, is that where dad learnt that? Possibly... But why hadn't he taught me? I remember uncle Itachi teaching me, dad always looked on from afar. It was like, when I thought about it, he didn't want to get involved...but why? If he had such kick ass skills back then, when he was younger, then he had to be an amazing shinobi. Maybe uncle Itachi could answer my questions?

Looking up I noticed dad had gone back to the shed, standing up I grabbed the bag and went to the back door. Taking a deep breath I opened it, calling out "Dad? You out here? I've just got back, I bought some seeds from the Yamanaka shop, Ino says hi!"

I heard a bang and a clash in the shed, so I quickly shut the door behind me. Running over to the shed I shouted "Dad, are you-

Before I could finish my sentence dad had come out of the shed, locking it behind him. I frowned, what did he not want me to see in there? Something else I needed to find out, I suppose.

"Oh, hey Emi, your back rather early, aren't you?" he replied, standing in front of the shed door.

Frowning I replied "Erm, no. It's quarter to five, you told me to be home at five..."

"Oh, right...erm what've you got there?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Sighing I handed him the bag, saying "Oh, I went to the Yamanaka flower shop, Ino says hi, and I bought some seeds for you. I got poppies, daffodils and sunflowers."

"Thanks Em." he replied "Now, why don't we head into the kitchen, hm?"

"Sure," I replied half heartedly.

He was acting strange; did he see me whilst he was training? If dad doesn't mention it first then I won't, besides when Itachi visits he has a lot of answering to do.

Walking with dad to the kitchen I watched him. Now that I looked more closely he looked muscular under his baggy black t-shirt. Was that why he always wore baggy tops? So I wouldn't notice he was secretly training? But why hide it? If anything I'd be happy to learn from him...

"Emi?"

"Huh?"

"You alright, kiddo?"

"Oh," I looked up, we were already in the kitchen and I'd plonked myself onto a stool, dad was washing his hands and was about to open the fridge door.

"Oh, yeah sure...just thinking..." I mumbled, tapping my fingers on the granite table.

"Something you want to share?" he asked, pulling out some vegetables.

"Erm, no...it's fine. It's nothing."

"Well, alright then. Now, do you want rice balls with miso soup or rice balls and a chicken salad?" he asked, peering into the fridge's contents.

I threw my hands up, jokingly saying "Wow, such a hard decision. Anything without rice balls?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." he commented dryly, "Seriously, which one?"

"You pick." I told him, grinning.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead as he mumbled "I don't know you're the woman. I was hoping you'd decide..."

I laughed, "Dad, I'm a girl, not a woman yet. Besides what do you fancy? I, honestly, don't mind."

Getting down on his knees he frowned, asking "Emiko, why is there milk in a bowl with tuna in it?"

"It's still there?" I replied in shock.

Oh god, that was the experiment me and Kaito had made a few weeks ago. Dad had been in the garden and came in mumbling about some damn rodent wrecking his plants. So we got the idea to make up some kind of concoction and feed it to the rodent, catching it. Unfortunately, dad caught us and told us to get our sorry selves to bed, so I'd snuck the bowl of milk and tuna into the fridge, behind the milk. We'd forgotten about that the next morning.

"Dare I ask what you were doing?" he looked at me, giving me a warning look.

I scratched my cheek, awkwardly chuckling as I replied, shaking my head "Probably not..."

Staring into the fridge he glanced at me, eyeing me for a second before throwing in the vegetables and slamming the fridge shut, saying "Take out it is."

Eyes widening I watched as he went to the phone, grabbing the yellow book as he went. I watched as he began to flick through the pages.

"Huh? What about miso soup? The rice balls? The chicken salad?" I asked, twisting my stool so I faced him.

He glanced at me "How about a bowl of tuna milk?" he asked, dryly.

Scratching my neck I sheepishly replied "Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to catch the rodent with that."

"Rodent?" he raised a dark, eyebrow in question.

I waved my hand, mumbling "Long story..."

Rolling his eyes, he dialed the number saying "Pizza okay with you?"

"Yep!" I replied tapping my hands on the counter.

Getting up I stretched, wincing as my shoulder cracked in protest.

He winced, saying "What'd I tell you about doing that?"

I sheepishly grinned as I hopped off the stool, kissing him on the cheek as I asked "Is it alright if I invite Mei and Kaito round for dinner?"

Sighing he replied "Sure, be quick though."

Giving him a quick hug I dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs, into my bedroom. Flopping on my bed I quickly grabbed the other house phone, dialing Mei's house number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mei!" I called into the phone.

"_Hey, Emi, what're you calling for?"_

Rolling onto my stomach I replied "Well, we have nothing good in the fridge so dad's ordering take out. He said I can invite you and Kaito round, so you in?"

"_Hang on, let me ask mum." _

Picking the edge of the duvet I listened as Mei spoke to her mum, giggling as Mei whined _"But mum! Please! I don't want meatloaf!"_ Then her mum screeching back _"What's wrong with my meatloaf?!"_

Laughing, I called out "Please, Mrs. Yamanaka!?"

I heard some shuffling on the other side of the phone before another voice came onto the phone _"Oh, hey Emi. Did your dad like the seeds?"_

"Yeah, he did. Thanks for them, Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Oh please, stop with the formalities! Just call me Ino; it makes me feel so old otherwise!"

"_That's because you are old, mum."_ another voice mumbled in the background.

I laughed hearing Mei's reply.

"_So, what's this about take out? Am I not invited?"_ Ino asked, chirpily.

"Erm, I'll see what dad says about that. But can she come? Please, Ino!?" I begged.

She laughed, _"Oh alright then! I'll be round too, mind!"_

Giggling I said "Alright, I'll warn dad. He won't mind too much though."

"_Alright then, when shall we be round?"_ Ino asked.

"10 minutes time?"

"_Okay, see you then, hun."_ Ino replied before hanging up.

Okay then, now all I need to do is ring Kaito which should be a piece of cake. Grabbing a notebook I flicked to the back, which had Kaito's number on it. Just as I finished dialing it dad appeared at my door.

"Hey, so who's coming and isn't?"

"Well, Mei definitely is. Oh and her mum and dad. I'm just about to ring Kaito, is that okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

He scratched the back of his head, replying "That should be alright, I'm glad I ordered five pizzas now. I'm guessing Kaito's parents are coming too?"

"Dad," I gave him a look "It's Kaito and his dad, when do they ever miss free food?"

"Never..." he replied, shaking his head as he walked away saying "It'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Okay!" I called out before hitting dial.

"_Hello, this is the sexy Kaito Inuzuka at your services."_

"Hey Kaito!" I replied, grinning.

"_Huh? Oh! Emi...er...sorry 'bout that...I thought you were well, ya know..."_

"Not who you were expecting right?"

"_Yeah..."_ came the muffled reply.

Laughing I asked "Anyway, dad's ordering take out and he gave me the go ahead to invite you and Mei!"

"_Sweet! I swear Mr. U is the best!" _

I cringed, saying "Please don't call him that...it sounds..."

"_Weird? I know right!"_

"Anyway, are you in or out? Oh, Mei's parents are coming too. I expect your dad and mum to be coming too?"

"_Well, duh! Hang on, hey dad?!" _

I listened as Mr. Inuzuka came closer to the phone.

"_Yeah, what's up?" _

"_Emi's having a pizza night, can we go?"_

"_Free pizza? I'm in; I just hope Sasuke ordered enough. 'Cause I'm starved!"_ Mr. Inuzuka replied.

I giggled, covering my mouth as Mr. Inuzuka called _"Hey Emi-chan!"_

"Hey Mister Inuzuka!"

"_Kiba, got it? The other thing you just called me makes me old. Keep it to Kiba, got it? Nice and simple. Alright, we'll be round in 10 minutes."_ Kiba replied.

"Alright then, I'll tell dad. It'll do him some good to have some friends round. He hardly ever goes out...if he does it's to the garden or shopping."

"_Hey, take it easy on that ol'man, ya hear? He's...been through a lot."_

"A lot?"

"_Never mind…huh..ow! What the hell woman? Okay, ow, quit it, we'll see you soon!" _

With that Kiba hung up, with a muffled _"Bye"_ from Kaito. My dad's been through a lot? Like what? I'm guessing this had something to do with my mum. Almost everything I was finding out was being directed right back to her. Looks like uncle Itachi was in need of visiting...

Getting up I put the phone back before treading downstairs. Dad was making some tea for himself. Nodding to him as I walked into the kitchen I opened the fridge, grimacing at the smell.

"We really do need to take that out of there, it's stinking out the house." he told me, turning to me with his tea.

"Do you want to do the honours?" I asked, swinging my arms in a gesture of 'you go first.'

Taking one look he settled his tea cup on the counter. Sharing a look before replying "I'll go get the gloves..."

"In that case I'll get the peg."

With that said we both went are different ways. I went to the laundry room, grabbing a peg from a small basket. Dad opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the gloves. Returning to the kitchen, with a peg in hand, I placed it on the counter top. Watching as he appeared with pink washing gloves. I sent him a curious look, just as I was about to open my mouth he muttered "Don't. Don't mention it, to anyone. Most definitely don't laugh either..."

I brought my hands up, smiling as I replied "Hey, I'm not the one in pink."

Grunting he pulled on the gloves, picking up the peg and fixing it on his nose. "Okay, open the fridge."

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

Out loud.

It was just his voice...gosh.

It just wasn't something you'd see Sasuke Uchiha doing. He has a peg on his nose, pink gloves on his hands and he's fishing out a bowl with green and blue mold on, filled with milk way past its expiry date that's gone slightly curdled and tuna that's paled in comparison to a healthy looking tuna and looked rather furry...

Mumbling 'shut up' he stuck his hand into the fridge, turning his head away from the smell.

Biting my finger I muffled a giggle as he pulled a face, cringing. I squealed as he said "Eh, I just touched it...ew..."

I flapped my hands in my face as I jumped up and down, yelling "Quick! Get it out! Get it out! Quick!"

"Oh god, that stinks!" he complained, wrinkling his nose.

It looked like fate was having fun today because just as dad complained there was a knock at the door. I gasped, eyes widening. Turning to dad I placed my hands out in a gesture of 'what should I do?'

Looking at me he hissed "Don't answer it...it's probably Kiba."

"But it could be the delivery guy!"

"So? Don't do it-

It was too late as I was already running out of the kitchen and down the hall, to the door.

"Emiko!" he shouted, "I have my hand in the tuna milk!"

Such good timing we have in the Uchiha household. Because just as dad shouted that I opened the door.

The looks of puzzlement and disgust were to be expected. Kaito, his little sister and his parents were here. Smiling, I shouted to dad "DAD! THE INUZUKA'S ARE HERE!"

Hearing a bang and a muffled "Shit." I frowned, sending an unsure smile towards them.

Kaito chuckled, asking "What's going on?"

I looked at all of them, not knowing what to say. I noticed that Kaito was catching up to his dad in height, Kiba stood at "6 ft 1", Kaito a close "5'11". His dad had tousled, short, scruffy, brunette hair, a shit eating grin on his face showing his slightly longer canines, he had red upside down triangles on his cheeks and his eyes were brown, the pupil slitted. He was fairly broad and muscular, clad in brown shinobi pants and a white t-shirt.

Mrs. Inuzuka was a rather meek woman. She had lavender coloured hair, wide pupiless white eyes, pale skin and quite a gentle look compared to Kiba's wild state. She wore a simple light purple dress with brown sandals.

Next to her stood Rika, a shy little girl. Her hair was brown and cut neatly on the shoulder. She had the Inuzuka trade mark of red upside down triangles too. She was fairly scrawny for her age. She wore some blue shorts with a pale purple top and a white cardigan on.

Kaito resembled the same look as his father apart from the fact he was slightly smaller in size and less muscular. He was tanned, just like his father although he had softer features then his fathers. He wore black shinobi pants, a navy blue short sleeved top and black shinobi sandals.

"Something smells bad..." Mr. Inuzuka said, wrinkling his nose.

I nervously laughed as Mrs. Inuzuka stomped on her husband's foot. Ignoring his complaints as she replied "I'm sure it's nothing..."

How wrong she was...

I had the Inuzuka family in front of me, their noses were like dogs! Whilst dads in the kitchen fishing out, well, _that_. I sighed. What a way to start the night.

"So, can we come in?" Kaito asked, grinning.

"Er..." I looked behind me, hoping to see a sign of my dad.

Instead I got a shout of "Fuckity! Shit!" Before a clatter of what sounded like a bowl.

Kiba let out a bark of laughter, shoving his way past as he shouted "Sasuke, man, what are you doing?!"

Mrs. Inuzuka sent an apologetic look, walking after her husband. Sighing I turned to Kaito, who was kicking off his shoes with his eight year old sister, Rika.

"So, I take it he found the concoction we made that night?" he asked, laughing.

Sighing I heaved my shoulders, replying "Pretty much..."

Turning to Rika I waved, saying "Hey Rika, gosh you've grown."

Rika smiled, taking Kaito's hand shyly. Kaito grinned before tugging her along as he followed me. Entering the kitchen I skidded to a halt at the mess on the floor.

"What on earth happened?!" I shrieked, startled and slightly disgusted at the smell.

"I dropped the bowl..." dad mumbled miserably, glaring at the contents on the floor.

I nodded, replying dryly "I can see that..."

Kaito let out a bark of laughter, saying "Dude, that's gross."

Turning to him I slapped him on the shoulder, Rika giggled as he pulled a faked hurt expression. I winked at Rika before turning to face the scene in front of me. Shaking my head I said "I'll get the mop."

Before I could Mrs. Inuzuka appeared, mop and bucket in hand. Sending a smile towards me she said "Not to worry, I'll have it cleaned in a minute."

I nodded sheepishly, mumbling "Okay..."

I shared a look with dad before heading to the cabinet, grabbing some glasses as I asked "Now, who wants coke and who wants lemonade."

Kaito appeared at my side, replying "Coke will do."

Nodding I rolled my eyes saying "Ladies first!"

Grinning he replied "Age before beauty."

Smiling I chirpily said "No pain, no gain!"

Frowning he asked "What pain?"

Smirking I lifted my foot and with a swift kick, it came crashing down on Kaito's shin.

"Ah! Shit, you bitch!" he cried.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked, innocently.

"Kaito! Language!" his mother warned him, frowning.

Smiling I turned to Rika, asking "What do you want?"

"Lemonade, please…"

"Okay," I poured the drink before handing it to her "here you go!"

After serving everyone I turned to Kaito, asking "Now, what do you want?"

Mumbling, so his mother wouldn't hear, "Bitch…" he pouted, crossing his arms. Grinning I ruffled his hair saying "Aww, its okay…the truth hurts…"

"Hello?"

My eyes widening I quickly ran out of the kitchen, to the front door. Seeing my best friend at the door I jumped on her saying "Mei!"

After returning the hug we let go, smiling stupidly as the Yamanaka family entered. Ino sent me a smile, giving me a tight hug. Shikamaru, her husband, yawned before nodding in greeting. I chuckled before grabbing Mei's wrist and heading into the living room, where everyone was. Ino and Shikamaru followed us, calling their greetings to one another.

I sat down next to dad, elbowing him in the side. He jumped a little before turning to me, arching an elegant eyebrow. I quietly asked "Are you okay?"

"Course I am, silly."

He ruffled my hair. I watched him for any signs that he wasn't. The problem with my dad is the fact he never shows how he's feeling. Unless I badger it out of him, that often takes a lot out of me.

"Sasuke, what was that gunk you were fishing out?" Kiba asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Sasuke gave me a look; I giggled sheepishly slightly leaning away from my dad.

"How about you explain, Emi?"

I laughed, "Err…well, dad was in the garden. He was mentioning that a rodent was in the garden so Kaito and I made this concoction of milk and tuna. We were in the garden late at night and we were trying to figure out where to put it. Kaito, sort of…well…fell on these pots and dad heard. So I quickly helped him up and dad told us to get to bed. Seeing as I still had the bowl with me I snuck it into the fridge and hid it…"

"When was this?" Kiba chuckled, eyeing me over his beer can.

"A couple weeks ago." I admitted, sending a smile towards my dad, who didn't look impressed.

"What am I going to do with you, Emi? Hm?" he asked, grabbing my head into a head lock. I let out a shriek trying to get my head loose from his hold. Who knew dad had such a tight grip, I managed to jab him in the side and he released me.

Panting, as I tried to catch my breath, I shoved him lightly on the back, pouting. Just as I was about to say something the door bell went, standing up I called out "I'll get it!"

Sending a look towards Mei and Kaito they got up and followed me. Exiting the living room I walked into the kitchen, into the hallway and to the doorway. Opening it I said "Hi."

"Hey, you ordered five pizzas?"

Sheepishly nodding I handed over the money and took the pizzas. Waving bye I closed the door behind me. Mei grabbed one from my hold and Kaito grabbed three. I gave him a look of puzzlement and he replied "Ladies, as I found out, like to take their time. Us lads, we need food."

Laughing we watched him waddle through the hallway and passed the kitchen, into the living room. Mei asked, stopping in the kitchen, "How's your dad?"

"He's okay…same old, same old I suppose."

Glancing around I popped the pizza onto the kitchen counter, grabbing nine plates. Separating them into two piles. I put three on one side and six on the other. Grabbing the six I quickly handed them to my dad, whilst Kiba started opening the pizza boxes. He mouthed thanks before he handed them out. Nodding I turned to Kiba asking "Is there a pepperoni?"

Kiba glanced at me before passing me a box, which I assumed had the pepperoni. Thanking him I quickly left, Kaito following. Walking into the kitchen I opened the box, checking that it was the pepperoni. Seeing that it was I grabbed the two last pizza boxes and handed them to Rika, who was sat down next to the coffee table, eating her slice of cheesy pizza.

Heading once again back into the kitchen I sighed, thank god. It was like pass the parcel. Grabbing some drinks and the coke bottle, I looked towards Kaito and Mei. Mei grabbed the plates and napkins whilst Kaito grabbed the pizza box.

"Come on," I whispered "we'll go to my room."

Reaching my room I glanced down the hallway, once they had entered, and noticing the coast was clear I shut it quietly behind me.

"What's going on, Emiko?" Mei asked, concerned.

"Something tells me this wasn't for the pizza..." Kaito muttered, folding his arms.

I simply smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Flip a doo! That took ages to write however I'm happy with the outcome. Wonder what Emiko's going to be telling Kaito and Mei? Hm...well, I'm not going to tell you! So, you've got to tell me what you think! Guess how? A review! Such a lovely creation they are!

Quick explanation, my computer is buggered, to be put lightly. Therefore I'm bouncing between my grandfather's, which looks like it only just survived world war 2, and my old Toshiba. One thing I found out about them, they both have amazing speakers! Oh, get this! My grandfather promised me he'd have my computer fixed whilst I was away at my aunts. Came home, asked if it was fixed and he was like "Oh, no. The wizard hasn't come yet. He's working in Hogwarts as we speak, it'll take a journey to get here. So be patient." At that point I was slamming my head against a wall. His sense of humour...dear, dear, dear.

Anyway! Bye!

**-UnWrittenFox-**


End file.
